Presbyopia is a progressive, age-related loss of accommodation characterized by the loss of the ability of the natural crystalline lens to change its shape to enable focusing at varying distances. Conventional treatment has been limited to reading glasses, bifocals or contact lenses. Along with presbyopia, many of these patients also require spherical and astigmatic correction and in many cases develop cataracts requiring the implantation of an intraocular lens. The ideal solution for presbyopia would not only restore accommodative function but would also provide for precise, accurate and permanent correction of spherical and cylindrical refractive errors to enable the patient to be spectacle-free. Calhoun Vision proposes to develop an injectable silicone intraocular lens incorporating our proprietary light adjustable lens (LAL) material technology to provide for the restoration of accommodative power and the in-situ spherical and astigmatic refraction correction post-implantation to provide the patient with true spectacle independence for both near and distance vision. The primary objective of Phase I is to develop candidate silicone gel material formulations incorporating Calhoun Vision's proprietary light adjustable photopolymerization system for further development in Phase II. The following seven specific aims are proposed to meet the Phase I objective: (1) Develop a candidate UV absorbing silicone gel matrix material, (2) Develop LAL photopolymerization system(s) and incorporate into a silicone gel matrix, (3) Optimize the test formulations for viscosity, work time and cure time, (4) Optimize the test formulation for modulus (elasticity) in the cured lens and after photopolymerization, (5) Characterize the test formulation for optical clarity and refractive index, (6) Evaluate the photoreactivity of the macromer in cured test formulations, (7) Evaluate the material handling properties and cured lens formed in cadaver eyes for the test formulation(s) and (8) Select the candidate material for Phase II development based upon the test data generated above.